


Never Let Go

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Light Oral Fixation, M/M, Somnophilia, They love each other more than anything and I love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: He’d been told yes multiple times before, that as long as John didn’t have to be awake before ten in the morning, Dave had full permission to take advantage of the quiet privacy of the morning. When he’d woken up half hard and aching somewhere deep inside of him like he was empty, he’d known exactly what to do.
Dave decides that John deserves to be spoiled in the morning.





	

After so long, Dave was confident in admitting that there wasn’t a whole lot of shit he wouldn’t do to, with, or for John. They’d been dating for years and friends for well over a decade, and secrets just failed to exist between them. How could they? Every little issue that had entered Dave’s mind or happened in his life had been relayed to John one way or another, and John was always talking about how good it felt now, dating someone who knew him inside out and still picked him above everyone else. 

It made his heart soar, and damn if he didn’t feel something in his chest when John smiled at him, muttering something mean under his breath at the grocery store that he trusted only Dave to know. Even during the shittiest times, when he was locked in the bathroom clutching his gut after a taco eating contest, he trusted John. He told John it hurt, he let John slide medicine under the door and complain about how he needed to pee. He laughed until it hurt when he saw a bottle on the counter afterwards, filled with a suspicious yellow liquid.

And now, he was taking the opportunity to learn John’s body inside out when he had no way to self-monitor. So many years together, Dave wasn’t blind to the fact that John took his pleasure in giving it to Dave, and he relished in that. But sometimes, he wanted to see him unrestrained.

It wasn’t as if he’d been told no either. He’d been told yes multiple times before, that as long as John didn’t _have_ to be awake before ten in the morning, Dave had full permission to take advantage of the quiet privacy of the morning. When he’d woken up half hard and aching somewhere deep inside of him like he was empty, he’d known exactly what to do.

The hardest part was keeping John asleep and _still._ He wasn’t a light sleeper, but he was prone to moving around and the last thing Dave wanted was an erection dragged across his molars- that’d be no fun for anyone involved. It meant keeping firm hands hovering on John’s thighs, while not daring to actually hold him down. 

Luckily, John went commando in the winter in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, and it’d taken the bare minimum of work to fish Egbert jr. out of hiding, an eager and embarrassed smile spreading across his face as the reality of what he was doing really set in. John had really given him this much power. God, he loved him.

His cock was still flaccid, but Dave was nothing if not determined and he was sure from years of John Egbert’s dick sucking experience that he could get his boyfriend’s junk from soft and squishy to a turgid piece of man meat pretty damn fast.

Licking his lips, Dave glanced up at John’s peaceful face, giving the shaft a squeeze. John’s eyebrows twitched, but he was otherwise silent and Dave grinned, stroking slowly. He had the bottle of apple pie lube right there with him, and it was easy to put some on his hand, making the slide of his hand as smooth as tanning oil running down a supermodel’s legs. As smooth as the drive on some overpriced sports car a man in his mid-life crisis bought while he lamented how his life had gone nowhere and his wife stayed at home feeding the kids he pretended he didn’t have. 

It was smooth enough to get John’s cock rigid, and Dave hummed, rubbing his thumb on the ridge under the head until John squirmed. Then he pulled away entirely, waiting until his boyfriend was entirely still once more to take him in hand again, his lips wrapping around the head. 

Any taste of gross eight hours of sleep dick was masked by the probably-synthetic cinnamon flavour he’d slathered John’s dick in, and Dave moaned softly despite himself, eyes falling shut as he hollowed his cheeks and moved his head slow as molasses, letting himself linger on the feeling of something so solid and hard in his mouth, thick enough that he had to strain his jaw just a little- enough to make what was half a boner before the real deal. (He wouldn’t deny that a large part of it was knowing it was John he was servicing, and if he shut up the wet sounds he made as he sucked, he could hear the slight pick-up in his breathing from arousal.)

It’d be a blatant lie to pretend that sucking John off didn’t get him hot and bothered. There was something enticing about having his lips spread around something so thick, his jaw strained to fit all of his boyfriend’s sizeable girth in. His tongue held down by the weight, the way it felt to hollow his cheeks and suck, the sensation of John throbbing in his mouth, it all made him feel dizzy. He indulged in it, although Dave forced himself to go slowly, lapping all the lube right off until John’s dick was wet with his spit, and his eyebrows were furrowed adorably together, hips twitching erratically from the pleasure. He’d still stayed asleep though, and Dave silently prided himself on that.

He paused, taking a few deep breaths before returning to the job at hand. This time, Dave didn’t hover with John’s cock only half wet, and he steadily forced himself to take John deeper, until his airway was cut off by the hard cock pushing into his throat. It always made his voice hoarse after, but there was little that could make Dave more of a lightheaded needy slut then deepthroating. Usually, it was John holding him in place, thrusting into his throat while Dave closed his eyes and took it like a champ, little breathless moans escaping around him. But sometimes it was like this, where he did all the work himself and took all the praise, eyelids fluttering when his lungs begged for a proper gulp of air and dick painfully hard in his boxers.

When he pulled off he forced himself not to pant as loud as he normally would, a further strain on his body as his head rested on John’s thigh, spit slick cock brushing his cheek while he caught his breath. Somehow, John hadn’t woken up- although he was more than a little hard, vein clearly defined on the shaft. Dave shuddered just recalling what he’d done a moment ago, his eyes closing again.

Originally, the plan was to suck John off thoroughly, to pleasure him and swallow everything he had to offer, and then lie down at his side until John woke up- if he didn’t do so during his orgasm. But he was painfully, hard, and Dave bit his lip as he thought about going a bit further. It’d take a bit more time, but…

Well, fucking himself while his boyfriend was asleep under him sounded like a good way to start his morning off right. Fuck Folgers, the best part of waking up was riding his boyfriend slow and deep until they were both satisfied. 

He pulled his boxers off and tossed them aside, curling up at John’s side. He had to grab the real lube- the sweet stuff just wasn’t right for anal, and he wasn’t about to waste it when he couldn’t taste it, that shit had been fucking expensive- and then Dave had kissed John’s neck, closing his eyes as three slick fingers reached back. 

Dave gasped right into John’s ear, and then bit his lips to muffle himself as his fingers worked. By now it was almost second instinct, but that didn’t make it feel any less intense, and his desperation was steadily growing as he laid there, John’s familiar warmth at his side just making it all the better. He was fast asleep, and while he was definitely still hard as a rock Dave relished in the fact that John didn’t know he was right there beside him, fingering himself open.

“John,” he exhaled the word, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek before one of his fingers brushing his prostate had his mouth opening on a silent moan, his skin tingling with warmth. Deciding on the chance of pace was a good decision, it definitely hit that nerve inside of him that had desired to be full, and his heartrate picked up just knowing that his fingers would be followed by something thicker, hotter. 

Plus, it was _John_ , and everything about him had Dave’s heart swelling with love, threatening to overflow and bring him to tears, even years later. He was the cinnamon to Dave’s apple, the vinegar to his salt. He grounded Dave, kept him from feeling lost in his own skin, and the two of them played off of each other perfectly, their styles a perfect fit. 

Hell, John had him so fucking hooked that it didn’t feel weird to mentally wax poetic about him while he had two fingers buried in his own ass, slowly teasing himself open as the most handsome man he’d ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on slept beside him. Even his gross scratchy stubble mustache was endearing, in its own way. Thinking about John was his gateway drug, the beginning of a downward spiral that ended with him staring at wedding wings dreamily and thinking about a future where the two of them could have a Tuesday off together and go out on a walk holding hands just to get some overpriced baked goods that he would say weren’t as good as John’s Dad’s, and John would puff up with familial pride and buy another croissant for the road. He wanted that, all of that and more.

It wasn’t the type of thinking that kept him hard and throbbing, but the slow and instinctual moving of his fingers did, and when he stretched the third finger in his cock twitched, reminding him it was still there and ready to get going. Dave huffed, forcing himself to stay slow and steady, while his free hand reached down to grip John and give him a few loose strokes- just enough to keep him firm. 

He wished it was John doing the work for him though, if only because his dexterous piano fingers could play Dave like a piano, although his dirty talking was a close second and made him ache with arousal with just a thought. John might as well have cursed his fucking dick, he could get Dave hard in seconds and could keep him on a plateau of arousal for _hours_ , even asleep. 

Eventually he felt stretched and open enough to pull away, reluctantly moving from his position beside John to straddle his hips instead, staring down at his mostly naked still sleeping lover. He must have been pretty deep in rest, and Dave could imagine why. He always slept like the dead, especially after a hard week. Their Chinese food binge last night could only have helped put him in a food coma, he figured. 

John’s face was flushed as well, and Dave smiled, dragging a hand slowly up his chest to settle on his heart. He’d get all of him red as a tomato, leave him feverishly hot regardless of if he woke up in the middle of it or not. He wanted to make John dream about him, until even in sleep he’d be as haunted by Dave as he was by him.

With a practiced touch, Dave guided himself into place, and with a slow exhale he took the first inch of John’s cock inside of his body, breath leaving him as he stared down at him, praying he wouldn’t wake up until he was at least all the way in. The slow slide down was one of his favourite parts, and he focused hard on the way it felt to have John spreading him open and claiming another part of him. They belonged to each other, and he loved to remember that. 

Slowly, his hips rolled and guided him down, John’s cock pressing deeper each time, until he had bottomed out entirely. A shudder ran down his spine, and he smiled to himself, moving in place just to feel John inside of him. 

Then, John groaned suddenly, and Dave went more still than a teen boy hiding in his girlfriend’s closet when her Dad came in. He stared down with wide eyes, and all but stopped his own heart, only for John to turn his head to the side and exhale, hands clenching but doing nothing else. The relieved exhale he let out was loud in the silence of the room, but Dave knew he was fucking on borrowed time and he slowly raised himself, his hips moving smoothly, pulling out until only the tip remained only to sink right down to the base, going slow so he could bottom out each time. Each time his cock jumped, John’s shaft brushing his prostate just lightly enough to keep his toes curling as he went. 

“Fuck- feels good, love you like this, love feeling you, want you always,” he bit down on his own hand, but at this point attempting to keep quiet was nearly painful, and just a small adjustment had each thrust jerking a breathy moan from him, eyes squeezing shut as he kept moving, pre dribbling from the head of his untouched cock. 

When hands settled on his hips he jerked hard, eyes opening to John giving him a sleepy smile, those gorgeous velvet blue eyes staring right at him. “Did you really do this Dave?” He looked elated, and when Dave nodded he only smiled wider, giving his hips a firm squeeze that made Dave moan.

“Wanted you to wake up relaxed,” he admitted, licking his lips. “woke up wanting you, blowing you wasn’t enough.”

He saw the way John’s eyes darkened, his pupils all but eclipsing that blue. “Did you take it all?”

“’Course I did, wanted it all,” John thrust up at that, and Dave leaned down to kiss him, giving up his perch in favour of cupping John’s cheeks and staring at him. “I love you so fucking much John-“ he shuddered when John got the hint, starting to fuck into him properly, the fog of sleep fading away with each second. “Spoil you forever, nn- make you feel half as good as you make me, show you how much you mean to me, dunno where I’d be without you-“

There was friction for him now, the new position making his cock rub against John’s bare skin whenever he was moved, and he was sure that he wouldn’t last much longer- neither of them would with how much Dave had set them up. And John let out a heavy breath, squeezing Dave hard, “I’d be nothing.”

It was stupid, disgustingly sappy and unrealistic and painfully self-deprecating, but the words made Dave keen, and he felt so wanted in that moment that it sounded more like a sob. John needed him as much as he needed John, he’d done the right thing, the tension that had built up from a week of work was fading away and if nothing else, Dave was more than alright letting John release that tension by taking him straight to poundtown less than five minutes after he’d been woken up with his boyfriend sitting naked and hard on his lap. 

“Dave, m’gonna-” immediately, Dave silenced John with a firm kiss, moaning against his mouth as his own orgasm approached. He could hear the confusion in John’s voice, as if he couldn’t believe how close he was so fast, but Dave knew and he didn’t need to hear it when he could be kissing. John reciprocated eagerly, holding Dave tight as he grew rougher with orgasm so close, his hand squirming between them to grab onto Dave’s cock.

Dave moaned again, long and low, and that was too much for John. He shuddered beneath Dave, frame shaking as he thrust in to the base and filled Dave with his cum. Following him like a domino, Dave painted his stomach creamy white and sank right on top of him, uncaring of the mess. More important was the aftershocks of the orgasm, and the wet warmth inside of him that made him shudder, a lazy smile on his face. “Always like that part best.”

He heard John snicker, and when he peered one eye open he caught a similar smile on John’s face, before a hand was carding through his hair. “I liked the part where I woke up with you riding my dick like a cowboy. And you blew me too? This is going to be hard to one up.”

“Good,” Dave yawned, kissing John’s cheek, “should be. Didn’t do it ‘cause of that, you were just… Stressed, I guess. Tired n’ shit, thought helping you relax through your dick would be a good idea since whenever we get down and dirty you’re always pulling this sappy shit and making _me_ feel good,” he put a finger to John’s lips when he started to speak, shaking is head, “I don’t give a shit if making me feel good makes you feel good, I wanted you to lie back and take it, and my only options were tie you up or wait until you were dead to the world.”

“God, you’re such a sap,” he took Dave’s hand, kissing his palm, “I love you Dave. And you should shower with me, you know, if you really want to spoil me.”

“Hmm…” He smiled, giving his hips an experimental roll, “or we could stay here for round two.”

John pulled out and pushed him off with an offended look instead, and Dave laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing wet kisses onto his face until John smiled too. They were both pretty gross, with morning breath and a gross mess between them, but Dave was happy, and he could tell John was too. Everything about his boyfriend screamed genuine happiness, and the lack of tension in him made Dave feel like nothing in the world could ruin the moment. It felt a lot like whatever Gods were above had smiled down on them, and Jesus Christ himself had given their fucking a thumbs up of approval, leaving them blessed with a little bubble of private contentment around them- at least for a while.

He’d have to take advantage of opportunities like this more often if he could get that smile on John’s handsome stubbly face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy porn for the perfect couple.
> 
> Feat. some quality Harveychan art [here!](http://harveytrash.tumblr.com/post/153101970329/never-let-go)


End file.
